cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Luna
Luna is a Siamese cat with light blue eyes. They are the Mountain Domain's doctor. Personality Luna is shy and reserved, and may come off as rude because of this. They dislike small talk and prefer nighttime over daytime because of the night's lack of other cats. If befriended, they warm up to the player and appreciate their friendship. Den Luna’s den is by the south town entrance, nearby two clover patches. There are bright blue gems that make a path to the center. Daily Routine 7 AM - Stand by den. 9 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“...It’s nice of you to stop by and all... I’m, uhhhhh... I’m Luna. / I run the clinic... so I guess I can heal you and stuff if you get injured. Yeah. / ... ...That’s about it...” *: ''- Luna, Intro'' *“.. ... ... ... / I'm not talking to you.” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“...I'm sorry. No thank you. / We probably shouldn't talk.” *: ''- One star'' *“...Hi. Can I help you?” *: ''- Two stars'' *“...Hi. It's (Name), right? I'm so forgetful...” *: ''- Three stars'' *“Hey (Name).” *: ''- Four stars'' *“How’s it going, (Name)? Good to see you.” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Relationship= *“No one else has ever given me anything like that before... / Let me think about it... / Yeah sure, I guess. I'll take it. Cool.” *: ''- Luna, Red Rose'' *“Woah, how expensive was that thing? It's shinier than the waterfall on a sunny day! / ...Sorry, that wasn't an appropriate question. What I meant to say was... / Yeah, I'd love to marry you.” *: ''- Luna, Shiny Trinket'' Greetings (Dating) *“I can't believe you actually worked up the nerve to ask me out... That's super brave, y'know.” *: ''- Luna (White/Blue)'' *“I've caught myself actually missing you when you're not around... Feels weird.” *: ''- Luna (Green/Yellow)'' *“Used to think I was a solitary cat, but I think we could make this thing work long-term.” *: ''- Luna (Red)'' Greetings (Married) *“Got some work to do today. Hope that's cool.” *“Come home right away if you get hurt, ok?" *“...We make a pretty good team, I guess.” *: ''- Luna'' Dating *“Keep your den tidy in case I come by for a visit. I don't like messy spaces.” *: ''- Luna (White/Blue)'' *“...Ever stay up late to stargaze by the pool? You can see the moon clear and bright in the water's reflection. / We should do that together sometime.” *: ''- Luna (Green/Yellow)'' *“Totally up to you, but if you happen to go into the mines today, you should bring me a Sapphire or an Emerald. / ...They're my favorite.” *: ''- Luna (Green/Yellow)'' Married *“Your den so much bigger than my old den, (Name). / Or I guess I should say, our den. Lots more room for my herbs and supplies!” *“I'm not the most decisive cat. Sometimes I take an hour or two just to decide what I want for lunch. / But saying yes when you asked me to marry you? ...That was pretty easy.” *“Hope I didn't wake you up last night. Had to run and help a cat who twisted their ankle pretty bad in the middle of the night. / Always on call! That's the life of a doctor.” *“...I'm really glad we met, (Name). Can't imagine my life any other way.” *: ''- Luna'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“Can't talk much. Clinic sees lots of business.... / Ummm... I know it doesn't look like it all the time, but I'm serious.” *“If you're bored... you can always fetch me some healing herbs for the clinic I guess. / Or not. It's totally up to you...” *“So like... what did you want to talk about? / If you couldn't tell, I'm not much for conversation... really.” *“Ummmm... is that how you like to spend your time...? Talking? / That's fine I guess. It's just... ummmm... not my preference.” *“...You look like you've got lots to do today.” 3 Stars *“I know the border skirmishes are where all the glory's at, but it's really dangerous out there. / Maybe you should stay away from those if your health is low. / ...Sound medical advice, right?” *“Most cats come by when they're injured... but you just come by whenever, (Name). / That's kinda weird.” *“Most cats think my job is boring. / They're right. But it doesn't bother me... I guess.” *“Remember to stop by if you're hurt, (Name).” 4 Stars *“I honestly don't mind it when you stop by any more. / I gotta admit though... at first you were kinda annoying./ But now we're cool... I guess.” *“Found any Sapphire? They're like, the color of my eyes, but darker. Or something like that. / I have a bunch in my den... Pebble told me that they have healing properties...” *“...Yeah, I'm not in a talkative mood today. Maybe tomorrow. / Nothing personal. You're pretty cool, (Name), I'm just a weirdo.” *“You're weird, you know that? You actually talk to me. / .. .. ....” 5 Stars *“I learned healing 'cause we didn't have one at the Mountain Domain and I thought it might be fun y'know? / ...Turns out, I was pretty good at it. At least, that's what I've been told. / Then I started up my clinic and the business started rolling in. / Of course, the constant border wars don't hurt when it comes to staying busy.” *“I like nighttime best. When you're asleep, you don't have to be around other cats. / Isn't that great?” *: ''- Luna'' |-|Gifts= *“...You want my spare (Item)? / It's nothing... really. Take it.” *: ''- Luna Gift'' *“No need to thank me.” *: ''- Luna, After Gift'' *“Hey, I had a spare item laying around but your inventory is full. If you free up some space, I might give it to you. / Or not. It's whatever... really.” *: ''- Luna Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *“Oh? ...Another gift? ...No thank you.” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“That's actually really cool of you.” *: ''- Favorite'' *“Oh, cool. I do kinda like those.” *: ''- Love'' *“I'm pretty sure I could use this.” *: ''- Like'' *“Sure... I guess I'll take it from you...” *: ''- Neutral'' *“Uhmmm... Those aren't really my thing.” *: ''- Dislike'' *“Wow, why would you do that..?” *: ''- Hate'' |-|Healing= *“Hmmm... I guess I can take a look...” *: ''- Diagnosing'' *“I can treat you fully for (#) Mews if you'd like.” *: ''- Full Healing Cost'' *“I can treat you fully for (#) Mews, if you'd like. Or, I can just give you a small dose for (#) Mews.” *: ''- Full Healing/Small Dose Cost'' *“There. Should be good to go.” *: ''- After Full Healing'' *“Hope that'll be enough for now. Stay safe out there!” *: ''- After Small Dose'' *“Ok... whatever.” *: ''- Cancel Healing'' *“...I don't think there's anything I can do for you. You look fine...” *: ''- Heal at Full Health'' |-|Weather= *“It's, ummm... hard to see anything in this fog. Gross.” *: ''- Luna, Foggy'' Spring *“Don't pick the wildflowers, ok? They've got a life of their own out there, you know?” *: ''- Luna'' Summer *“I might dip my paws in the lake. It's pretty hot today.” *: ''- Luna'' Autumn *“TBA” *: ''- Luna'' Winter *“Our fur thickens in the winter in response to the dropping temperatures. Keeps us warm even when it's snowing.” *: ''- Luna, Snow'' *“Sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of my own shivering... It's cold out... yikes!” |-|Festivals= *“...I’m having fun.” *: ''- Luna, Spring'' *“...Huh? Were you talking to me..?” *: ''- Luna, Summer'' *“...Did you need something?” *: ''- Luna, Autumn'' *“...This festival is cool, I guess.” *: ''- Luna, Winter'' *“...I’m sure we’ll win. I don’t see why we wouldn’t.” *: ''- Game Teammate'' *“...You’re going down. Don’t even try.” *: ''- Game Rival'' |-|Misc.= *“Ummm... (Name)? You're looking a little... beat up. Maybe I can help with that?” *: ''- Luna (Player Low Health)'' *“You been eating alright, (Name)? ...Not that it's any of my business.” *: ''- Luna (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Outsider= *“Don't you have a doctor in your colony you could visit?” *“I’m not supposed to give treatment to cats that aren’t trusted by our colony.” *“Jag let you in? That's surprising.” *“... ...” *: ''- Luna'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Before the v1.3 update, Luna was a non-marriageable cat. Category:Cats Category:Doctors Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:The Mountain Domain